A Chance Encounter
by CompanionToMisterHolmes
Summary: "Two werewolves, a vampire and a ghost, all living in a B&B in Wales; sounds like the start of one of my jokes, I hope this doesn't end the same…" The Doctor has landed in Wales, only to meet the famous Annie, Mitchell, George and Nina... it's a quick hello and a short goobye, but plenty can be talked about in a few hours. (Not a pairing fic).
1. A MadMan Appears

**Hello, just a little warning... the timelines throughout this story are a little mixed up, because it took an unexpected route in the final two chapters. (mainly that the event The Doctor talks about as a future event happens before Nina and George know of the pregnancy, yet here Nina is... quite pregnant)**

**Chapter1: contains general spoilers for most UK Being Human series 1-3**

**Chapter2: contains general spoilers for most UK Being Human series 1-3 (especially the episode 'Type 4' which is the stroyline The Doctor talks to them about.**

**Chapter3: contains general spoilers for most UK Being Human series 1-3 especially the final episode.**

**I did write The Doctor as his 11th regeneration, but it can be read as if he were 10. (The characteristics are reasonably similar)**

**((Disclaimer: I own very little of this, just the plotline (kind of) and some of the words))**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his mad blue box, into what appeared to be a 1970's bed and breakfast… checking his brand new timey wimey wristwatch and seeing it was in fact 2009, he brushed away the hair that flopped over his eyes, and a gleeful smile spread across The Doctor's face. "Oh, must be in Wales then… I do love Wales."

His sonic screwdriver beeped a cheerful tune that sounded like 'time and space and rainbows' (as The Doctor put it) and shone an uncommon purple. "I do love these apps… although, what does the purple one do again?" he muttered to himself, tapping his sonic to his forehead in frustration. Meanwhile, the residence of the bed and breakfast that time forget, meandered into their living room, only to be greeted with the sight of a stunningly blue police box, that fitted well with their décor but replaced the sunny Hawaiian scene they had become accustomed to.

"The creature app!" The Doctor exclaimed as he brandished his sonic above his head as a sign of victorious remembrance. "Fantastic… Brilliant…" he again murmured.

Speaking now to the astonished and rather agitated members of the room, the excitement within the Mad Man's voice could not be contained;

"Two werewolves, a vampire and a ghost, all living in a B&B in Wales; sounds like the start of one of my jokes, I hope this doesn't end the same… how marvellous, absolutely blooming spiffing, this, my friends, is going to be a hoot." He swayed in the exited way a drunk would if they found a penny, scanning his surroundings with his now green sonic; that, to the vampire of the room resembled a glowing stake.

Mitchell became increasingly frustrated with the idiotically dressed man who was prancing around them as if he owned the world, but with the charm and dexterity of a 7 year old boy who'd just clambered off a round-a-bout. His think Irish accent cut through the mumblings of the man, who had age none of them could imagine. "And you are?"

Annie turned to Mitchell, now with the confidence to speak after a stunned silence purely from the man's presence in her safely locked home. "Did he, did he just say spiffing? A hoot?"

This caught The Doctor's attention, no one was to make fun of the language he used, it was eloquent and charming, or at least he liked to think so. "I am The Doctor, nothing more nothing less, although I do have some PhDs, one in cheese-making if you can believe it, that one sometimes shocks me... and The Doctor of Cheese doesn't quite have the right ring to it… and I'm getting off track. Anyway, since you're already all paranormal spacey wacey, you can know that I'm a TimeLord, last of my kind. And yes I did just say spiffing, because goodness me it is rather!" the words fell from his mouth with so much speed and so many tangents, any human wouldn't have been able to breath as he came to the end of his sentence; yet The Doctor just fiddled with his maroon bow-tie setting it firmly in place, rocking back onto his heels, with a look of triumph that mirrored that of a child who believed they'd won an argument.

Annie was once again shocked, the man in front of her had answered her question, not Mitchell, George or Nina as she had expected. "You can… Can you hear me?"

_Silly humans, well ghosts, they've never understood the link between aliens and the paranormal. _"Yes, and, see you my dear… loving the hair by the way, reminds me of The Missus."

George glanced around the room with a look of bewilderment spread across his face. _What on earth is this man, and when will all of this stuff stop being normal? _"Ummm, excuse me, why can you see Annie exactly?"

The Doctor's grin broadened (always happy with a chance to show off), this man… this werewolf in front of him must've been George, brave and forward and always with the right questions.

Hearing Annie's name had triggered it, the house of George, Annie, Mitchell and Nina; oh the stories he's heard… and the saddening ones yet to be written. _Good ol' Sexy, always takes me to where I need to be!_

"Great question George-" he said grabbing George's face between his aged hands, and shaking it as if the man in front of him were some sort of magic eight ball "-As I said before, it's all paranormal spacey wacey… It all comes down to aliens, me being a TimeLord, the regeneration cycle, and the TARDIS's translation matrix; the paranormal are just a synaptic language that the human race are yet to discover and learn. And of course, a mountain's worth of other bits and bobs; but mainly I'm brilliant and me and sexy over here-" he pats his beautiful blue box "- are fine tuned to seek things to fix or trouble to get mixed up in. And if me and my purpley app are correct, which we will always be, you lot have been a little bit naughty." This absurd man winks at the group… Scanning each one of them under the rare purple glow of the sonic screwdriver, he nodded as if to reassure himself of his correctness and prodded Nina in the shoulder as he moved back to poll position before the TARDIS.

Of course Nina would not take to being called any variety of naughty by, not only a man who appears to have issues with breaking and entering, but also someone who knows nothing about her. "Hello, Hi… I do rather hope I'm not included in that, I do try to keep the naughtiness down to a minimum!" She looked offended at being grouped with those who's track record was much more abysmal than her own.

"Nah, Nina-" The Doctor found himself giggling and repeating the phrase over and over, until the icy glares of the residences broke is reprieve and his mind reared back to the question, with a slight cough he began again "- I mean to say, no, Nina you're the overall good one, much less of a track record along with Annie here, very much the case of naughty boys in this household… Oh and a Mum to be I see, brilliant… I do **wish** I could stick around to see a werewolf baby-" The Doctor was soon in his own mind as he continued voicing his train of thought. "- I wonder if it pops out hairy, or wolf-like, maybe with a tail. Probably best for a homebirth, don't you think?"

Nina only managed a silent nod at The Doctor's suggestion, a new wave of panic flooding over her as she re-imagined all of the horrific possibilities of her upcoming birth. She managed to force a strangled laugh, "I should think so."

"Anyway, as I was saying, TROUBLE! You lot, you've got to stop getting in trouble, in Wales… I like Wales, don't ruin Wales. I've noticed you, and that's very not good, no good can ever come from a TARDIS detour. I was aiming for 18th century France you see, got some mates I haven't seen in a good few hundred years, and then I was going to pop to the Ponds." The blank looks upon the foursome's faces reflected their complete loss of thought and sense; as they looked into the eyes of an old man with a young man's features, who appeared to be casually mentioning aliens, time travel, and small bodies of water.

"Yes, so before the chaos ensues I thought I should explain a few things that will make this whole experience a lot quicker, easier and less stressful for all of us. To paraphrase a great, if not rather solemn, robot I once made the acquaintance of when quickly dropping off my good friend, and excessively tea fuelled, Arthur Dent… 'Brain the size of a planet me.'" The Doctor paused for breath, trying to gain the reaction of the four paranormal beings all glowering at him in the same manner. _These people have lived so many lives; they're so brilliantly human; I do so hope I can help._

"Yeah, with the mouth to match by the sounds of if." Mitchell added; he still wasn't sure of this man's sanity, let alone whether he was someone the four tormented souls (himself included) could trust.

"Oi you, Mr Dracula, there is not a thing wrong with my mouth actually, unlike my chin, it's quite average," The Doctor's words were muffled somewhat by the pushing and pulling against his own cheeks and lips, as if checking they hadn't regenerated of their own accord. "- Yes, I may talk a lot, but that's something in the next few minutes you'll have to get used too… you'll also have to get used to listening and taking most everything I say as truth, that is of course unless I'm wrong, but by the time that becomes apparent we'll have already won. So my planet sized mouth will come in handy."


	2. I'll help If you promise

**This Chapter gets a little less bouncy and fun... sorry.**

* * *

Checking his timey wimey wristwatch again, he glanced up at the stony faces of the four fantastically human, beings that stood across from him. A cheeky smirk graced his lips; "Oh, this is gonna be a good one, you lot are in for a treat… that is of course, if I've got the exact right time and date on this thing here," tapping the watch it let out a squeak of protest, he mumbled his apologies to the device and continued, "and of course it has. Anyway, you lot are about to meet a Type 4, lovely girl really, once you get to know her that is, but she will be very adamant that she belongs amongst the living."

A confused Annie let out a frustrated sigh, "One, how can you know what's about to happen in our lives Mr Doctor Lord or whatever your name is. And two, what on earth is a Type 4?"

"Just 'The Doctor' or 'Doctor' will do, thanks; of course I know what's going to happen, I'm a **Time**Lord, with a** time** machine, and not only that, but in the human future, where paranormals, cat people and robots coexist, you four are very much the talk of the town… everyone knows the stories by heart, meaning I know them especially well seeing as I have two." Skimming over the topic of two hearts now was not a time to boast. "And a Type 4, my dear Annie, is well… in layman's terms a zombie, I suppose," by this point The Doctor was scratching his chin in thought, he needn't call a Type 4 a zombie, but it was human nature to label those around them. "She's dead, but her spirit, unlike yours Annie is still within her animated corpse… still decomposing, but very much seen and heard by everyone."

Mitchell unconfused by the idea of a Type 4 was more interested in why this Doctor was here to tell them this. "Doctor, mate. This is all lovely, but our lives don't need other distractions, they need to not have 'very much seen and heard by everyone'."

"I agree with Mitchell, something that is very rare for me, but Doctor I'm pregnant I don't need this… none of us need this, extra people, extra mess, extra trouble." Nina butted in.

"Yes, Doctor. I've had enough for one lifetime, and I'm sure there is more to come, but this sounds avoidable. Surely someone else can deal with a zombie outbreak, even you." George, felt a pestering need to stand up for Nina, to protect her and the baby, and not under any new circumstances let pain, stress or trouble back into their lives if they can help it.

"No, no, NO!" anger bubbled behind The Doctor's words. _Why do humans never understand?… I can't always save them, sometimes they have to save themselves. _As his breathing calmed and the common smile light up his face once again, he regained his composure. "You can't just let her push you away at the first hurdle, that's what I must be here to tell you. This Type 4, this woman, she may well be Welsh and angry, but that doesn't stop her need to pass on. Annie, you will understand the most, she needs to find her door… I understand, mine changes with each new face, but it doesn't stop me wanting to finally grasp it and walk through." A lone tear contrasted The Doctor's chipper appearance and it slid somewhat too comfortably across the curve of his cheek into the curved corner of his smile. "She won't want to defeat death like you and I, Annie, she needs you four to be there to help her find it… I'm not saying it's going to be easy, she is Welsh after all, but don't, for the love of time and space, give up on her. There's always a moral to an adventure and you lot need more and more morals to help you through, if you let this one go, things within your current timeline could change and the results could be catastrophic. Help her, the Type 4, or I'll probably see you again, and that's never for a friendly visit I'm afraid."

"Okay," Annie could clearly see the storming emotions that caused The Doctor so much pain behind his timeworn eyes; she knew he had seen death, been part of death, and his age was probably beyond fathomable numbers. "I'm not gonna lie, it's a Sunday morning and all this is atrociously weird, but there's an honesty about you… I'll help whoever this person is, because I'm sure it's the right thing to do. But Doctor, you have to do one thing for me, when I've found my door, and you've found your own; I want you waiting there with all those you and I have loved and lost, I want to smile the next time I reach the final end… and those eyes, those eyes…" she couldn't quite put her finger on it, _they're endless and timeless. No. They've seen more than this world. No. They've known a thousand faces, and remember each and every one. No. _"They look like they've seen a good party or two."

That stopped the heartbreak that was flowing around the room; its sombre nature that had overtaken vanished within a sentence.

"Oh, they most certainly have." A genuine smile spread across the features on that funny face of his. "And they've seen a good few dance moves too." As The Doctor's arms began to lift, the glare he gained for the overbearing vampire cut through his plans. "But I'll save them for the afterlife shall I?"

That was agreement enough for Annie, although it had only been a few hours it felt as if she knew this man; and even as they said their fleeting goodbyes (the strangest of which involved a kiss for each of them, including Nina's slightly protruding belly) and the vortex of wind that spiralled around the noisily vanishing blue box tussled her hair, she knew she would see him again.


	3. Finality - Epilogue

**Just to show, Annie and The Doctor at some sort of end.**

* * *

Many stressful, excruciating, painful, fear fuelled and tear stained years later, Annie found herself leaving the world behind, child in her arms and finality in her heart. She opened her door with ease and comfort unlike the other times she'd been faced with her own end, she opened it to a kept promise from a man she would have never recognised if it weren't for those eyes, gleaming with new loss, new pain but most of all new life. A smile spread easily across her lips, finally to be with all those she had left behind, those who had met a cruel demise but now wore welcoming smiles upon their once tortured faces. George, Nina, Mitchell, sat alongside thousands of faces she would never had known, amidst balloons, streamers and bows of startling white. A brilliant blue box stood amongst, what she supposed was a welcome home, and a man, who looked as if he owned the world, with a child-like grin, but age that his face could never convey. He leapt towards her, spinning her round and those eyes… those eyes…

**"I think it's about time I showed you those dances moves, don't you?"**

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this... it's quite different from the pairing fluff I've previously posted... but I'm quite stupidly proud of this :)**

**See you soon x**


End file.
